Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect
Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect is an upcoming Android/iOS free-to-play game developed by Square Enix. The game is designed in a style that is reminiscent of the main games in the series. It is set 8000 years following the events of Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer in a time when the Crystal's power has waned greatly and the world is undergoing an event known as "The Great Collapse". Gameplay Players are able to customize the appearance of their avatar, allowing them to choose their sex and hairstyle to their own liking. The job system is similar to previous games within the series and can be easily changed when desired. Jobs can be enhanced using the Asterisk Board and assigning AP to valued attributes and skills. The game features a system that allows unlimited actions without the restriction of stamina. Characters can be moved around the map using a virtual pad on the screen. In battle, characters are placed into three rows that can make or break the battle's conclusion. Job abilities and attributes may vary depending on which row a player character is situated in. Red rows indicate an area poised for attack by the enemy and players must manipulate their row positioning in order to combat this disadvantage. Hitting enemies allow players to accumulate "Brave Points" which allow the use of special attacks to eliminate foes. Players can join the battles of other players on the map by tapping on the player in battle and accepting the conditions to join it. Parties can be formed with a group of four and can easily be accessed by the use of a warping feature. In major boss battles, groups of players can combat an enemy boss to achieve great rewards. Communication is available during battle via stamps and an in-game chat. Weapons are obtainable via the Mythril gacha system. Weapons of varying rarities can be made exclusive to certain jobs. Armors are available to all jobs. Characters *'Liz' - Heroine and childhood friend of the player character. She is voiced by Rie Takahashi. *'Ace' - Brother of Liz. He is voiced by Takuya Eguchi. *'Rinne' - Cryst-Fairy found in an ancient library. She is voiced by Yūko Minaguchi. *'Julianise' - A woman who serves as sub-heroine. She is voiced by Marina Inoue. Her artwork was illustrated by Hiro Mashima. *'Leigh Cook' - A man in opposition of the heroes. He is voiced by Ryōhei Kimura. His artwork was illustrated by Arina Tanemura. *'Mist' - A mysterious woman connected to the world's core. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka. Her artwork was illustrated by Takeshi Okano. Development The game features artwork from guest artists such as Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail; Arina Tanemura, the creator of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and other various works; and Takeshi Okano, the creator of Hell Teacher Nube. Gallery BDFE Icon.png| BDFE Liz.png| BDFE Ace.png| BDFE Rinne.png| BDFE Julianise.png| BDFE Leigh Cook.png| BDFE Mist.png| External links *Official Japanese site Category:Games Category:Japan-exclusive games Category:Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect